gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Triathlon (TBOGT)
Triathlons are multi-leg, multi-vehicle checkpoint races introduced to Luis after the mission This Ain't Checkers in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description Triathlons are multi-vehicle races comprised of 3 stages; Sky diving, powerboat and street racing. The races are marked on the map by a checkered flag in BOABO, Charge Island and Normandy. Upon walking through the starting sign, the player will immediately be airlifted into the sky, given a Parachute, and instructed to jump from the helicopter. Once the player parachutes to the ground, boats will be waiting in the sea or river below, and the racers will attempt to land in them. The boats are raced to a beach on the island, where there are supercars loaded with tanks of nitrous oxide waiting. The cars are then raced to the finish line. Unlike Beat the Cock! in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, completing the triathlons is required for 100% Completion. Available vehicles are : Boats *Blade *Floater *Jetmax *Smuggler Cars *Bullet GT *Comet *F620 Rules *Outstanding wanted levels will be erased at the start of the race. *Each race has three opponents. They all jump out of your airlift before you. *Players can use any of the vehicles prepared for them, but once one is selected, you cannot switch it for another prepared vehicle or traffic vehicle. *Players have 10 seconds to return to their vehicle, should they leave it before the finish line or the vehicle switch point. *Players may sabotage other vehicles (popping tires, denting in wheels, so on), but the other vehicles cannot be destroyed. *Players will be disqualified if they kill the other racers, or destroy their vehicle. Rewards First prize grants the player $1,000. The game will also be saved and the player will be shown their time to completion. Triathlons can be repeated endlessly. Tips *In the beginning, freefall past the other contestants, then pull your parachute. This will give you an early lead. *Also, you can choose to not pull your parachute and instead land straight in the water which gives an even greater advantage. Be careful not to plummet onto one of the boats by accident, though, as it will kill you instantly. This tactic is also useful if you want to save your parachute. *It's best to build up a very big lead on both freefall and the boat race because the cars have a high chance of fishtailing. *You can use the exploding shotgun shells to mangle the opponents' vehicles to drastically reduce their handling. *There is a glitch in the Charge Island race which will cause the player to dangle indefinitely while inside the helicopter. It does not always happen. Trivia * When driving the set cars in the triathlons, if you'll hit the brakes while driving any of the cars in the triathlon, the brake discs will glow bright red, similar to high performance vehicles in real life. Although, once you complete the triathlon, the brake discs won't glow anymore when you brake, as they're only scripted for the said activity. Video Walkthrough See also * Beat the Cock!, traditional triathlon events in GTA San Andreas. * Triathlon (GTA V), traditional triathlon events in GTA V. * Land Sea and Air Ace, a vehicular-based triathlon event in GTA Vice City Stories. * Hyman Memorial O.D.T., a vehicular-based triathlon event in GTA Vice City Stories. Navigation ru:Триатлон (TBOGT) Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Side Missions Category:Races